k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2, Chapter 5
Volume 2, Chapter 5 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Nodoka approaches Mio in their classroom to eat lunch together. Mio is enthused when learning that Nodoka prepares her own lunch and clearly enjoys holding a "normal" conversation, astonishing Nodoka. She is then asked by Nodoka how Yui is doing in the Light Music Club. Mio quickly notices that Nodoka also often experienced Yui's bad sides and is once again thankful for the conversation, astonishing Nodoka even more. The whole time, the two were watched by Yui and Ritsu. The latter decides to destroy the harmony by surprising the two. Nodoka notes that it is unusual for them to visit other classrooms. Yui starts explaining that new terms are about to happen but Nodoka cuts her off, refusing any kind of pleas right from the beginning. Yui decides to study all alone this time. Mio sees this as an example of how she should deal with Ritsu who was up to the same. Ritsu also agrees to studying alone and the two look full of confidence, leading Mio to worry if they will be fine after all. At home, Mio is seen on the phone, talking to Tsumugi. She tells her that Ritsu decided to study all by herself this time and urges Mugi not to help her, even when she comes begging. Suddenly, Mugi is interrupted by her butler Saitō who she angst-inducingly cuts off. Mio thinks to herself that she needs to be careful not to make Mugi angry in the future. Mio then goes to her room to start studying. When she opens the door, she finds Ritsu sitting easygoingly inside. While Mio still can't believe her eyes, Ritsu announces that she bought cake and invites Mio to eat it with her together. Mio replies that she is about to study and asks about Ritsu's real motive which is, unsurprisingly, Mio's help for the study session. Mio seems to struggle with the idea but Ritsu's cake finally changes her mind. While lamenting the fact that she just told Mugi to be strict, she promises to herself to be quiet about her own softness. While Ritsu impatiently pushes Mio to teach her, Mugi is seen studying at home, exactly knowing that Mio is teaching Ritsu at the moment. After a short while, Ritsu gives up and states that she plans to stay the whole night to cram for the test, angering Mio. After she hit Ritsu on the head, Mio starts studying by herself. However, Ritsu distracts her by braiding her hair without permission. Ritsu then fell asleep and wakes up in panic, stating that she has no time left to learn now. However, Mio picked up topics that are most likely part of the test for Ritsu to learn them over the night. A few days later, the results are out and Ritsu indeed passed the test, scoring 82 points. Mugi praises Mio for her hard work, shocking her since she tried to keep her help a secret. Mio then asks Yui about her result to which Yui replies that she could pass it barely with the help of her younger sister Ui. While Ritsu pokes fun of her since she did it with help, Mio and Ritsu realise what Yui just said and are shocked to see that Ui is actually capable of teaching her older sister, even though she is one age group under them. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the opening of the first season of the anime during Mio's introduction. *Only the scene in which Mio eats lunch with Nodoka was used in the anime, the rest of the chapter is exclusive to the manga. Category:Manga Chapters